Monsters and Bad Guys
by lazybunnbunn
Summary: She knew that just a single touch could cause chaos and since Ralph wasn't in his game, he would disappear forever if the wrong moves were made. Her anxious hand slid into her lap. For now, she'd just have to rely on words. And then she whispered the sweet words she always wanted to hear, "I'll be right here..."
1. Chapter 1

There's an area in Game Central Station that no one pays much attention to. It's way up front, where the three arched windows hang; atop the staircases, on either side, are rather spacious corners. The corners were empty, lonely, quiet, forgotten. It was rare to see anyone residing there because of its gloomy traits, but that didn't stop a certain empress. The arcade was close, and now Game Central Station was bustling with life, but the Queen managed to disregard the clamor that roared throughout the station. She ran away from her game as soon as the arcade closed; no one noticed her disappearance from it happening so suddenly. Her game was plugged in this morning, she understood her programming, but she couldn't help but feel so disgusted with herself. Elsa hugged her knees and pulled them closer to her chest. She was so confused, was she really a Bad Guy? An antagonist—the villain? No one had beaten the game yet, so she figured she'd never know. The Queen could feel herself growing upset, this was dangerous, she'd freeze the entire station at this rate. The thought of the blame being pinned on her, almost sent her into a panic.

"Don't feel, don't feel…" She whispered to herself, as she felt a tear roll down her cheek. Elsa tried with all her might to hold in whatever distress she felt, but failed miserably. She buried her face into her hands and let the tears flow; little did she know her emotionally-controlled powers caused the temperature to faintly drop as unnoticeable flakes began to fall from the ceiling. A few residents noticed the slight change in temperature, but didn't think much of it. Elsa was slowly losing control. She had to pull herself together; she had to feel something other than what she felt. She had to—

"Hey lady, you ok?" Elsa gasped, was someone referring to her? This voice was unfamiliar. The surprised Queen raised, more like tilted, her head all the way back against the wall. Goodness, this man was giant! The shock showed in Elsa's, tear-filled, wide eyed expression.  
"W-Wow! You sure are tall!" Her fingers wiped away her tears to see if her vision was correct. The tall man didn't shrink an inch.

The stranger's large hand rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well…it sure would be awkward if I were 4 feet tall, trying to smash a building, y'know?" He let out a nervous chuckle, but it was drowned out by a genuine laugh from Elsa. The formal Queen used the tip of her fingers to cover her mouth and compose herself. She honestly didn't know what was so funny, but it felt so good to laugh like that.

"Where are my manners, I am Queen Elsa. My game was plugged in this morning." She introduced, with a content smile on her face.

"Names Ralph, uh...Wreck-It Ralph. Been here for about 28 years or so." Elsa was impressed, his game must have been a legend.

"28 years…!" Elsa mused in amazement, "Wow, you must be a great hero."  
Ralph's default expression, faded into a small frown. He sat directly across from her, his back against the small wall that viewed all of Game Central Station.

"Well, you see, the game I'm from is Fix-It Felix Jr., Felix is the real hero, I...I just wreck the building."

Elsa was taken aback; he was the Bad Guy of his game? He seemed nothing more than a gentle giant, and if that's true they were no different from each other. A small smile crept onto her features, now she understood what he meant earlier by '4 foot building smasher'. She assumed that he wrecked buildings that were old and run down.

"You're a Bad Guy, as well?" The Queen asked, not expecting the response Ralph gave; she expected a simple answer, such as yes or no.

Ralph quickly denied being a _Bad Guy_, without soon realizing she was referring to his role, "No! I mean, kinda...uh...in my game I'm the Bad Guy. But that's not who _I_ am. Get it?" He really didn't want to be the Bad Guy anymore, one day he'd change that and prove to everyone that he, too, could be a hero.

Ralph's brief explanation flew over the Queen's head. "I-I'm sorry…" She simply smiled, which made Ralph's expression sink. The giant man let out a disappointed groan. He figured no one would understand the way he felt.

…_as well?_

Ralph's expression perked up as her words ran through his head, "Wait a minute, in your game, you're a Bad Guy?" What could she possibly do that was so bad? Looks can be deceiving, he supposed.

Elsa nodded and gave a weak chuckle "Y-Yes, it would appear so." She croaked. He found it a bit odd that she didn't understand how he felt. Maybe she was still loved by the characters in her game, despite being a Bad Guy. But why was she here crying and…alone? He figured it was best not to ask, he didn't want to upset her and he really wasn't the best at comforting others.

Ralph shifted where he sat, "Well, you're new an all, what's your game about?"

Elsa felt a bit nervous, but since they both shared similar roles, she figured telling him would be alright. "In my game, you must reach the North Mountain to stop me and bring back summer."

"Bring back summer?" Ralph questioned with uncertainty and a skeptical smirk on his face.

Elsa nodded and shifts around until she was on her knees. "Here, let me show you." Ralph scooted closer to the Queen, noticing her rubbing her fingers together and soon revealing a soft, blue, light. When she flexed her fingers out, a small flurry of snow was released from her palm.

"Snow powers? You have snow powers!?" He was rather excited, he'd never seen snow before.

"Sshhh! Please, keep your voice down…You see, I don't exactly have it under control." Elsa quickly explained as she began to nervously rub her hand.

"So you froze everything? Well I can understand why the game's called Frozen." Ralph sheepishly joked.

Elsa nodded, "And the only way to bring back summer is…is too..." Elsa slightly gasped and shuddered at the thoughts that ran through her mind, "I-Is to end the game!" She blurted out.

Look at her, she was becoming a nervous wreck. Stuttering and blurting things. She had to keep calm or she'd bring devastation to everyone in Game Central.

"Easy, Elsa!" Ralph said firmly, "Let's not worry about it. Let's not lose our heads. No one's beaten your game yet, so as long as you make it as difficult as you can for anyone to do so." The words of encouragement seemed to have calmed Elsa down. He was right, but sooner or later, one of those 'game masters' will come through. And then…

"C'mon, I'll show you around." Ralph insisted, to take the burden off her mind. The idea of being guided around seemed to have made Elsa forget about everything. The plan was perfect.

"Thank you, Wreck-it Ralph. I'd like that very much." The Queen rose to her feet and brushed off her dress, which seemed to be made of ice, while Ralph protested a bit from being called by his full title.

"Just call me Ralph."

"Ok, Ralph. Please, lead the way!"

* * *

As the pair descended down the flight of stairs to roam Game Central, they began to get awkward stares, something Ralph was fairly used to, but Elsa felt uncomfortable. She saw a few lean over and whisper to their friends while eyes darted from the pair and back to the other players. "Isn't she the Bad Guy in that new game?" An NPC, poorly, whispered to another.

"But she's so pretty!" The other whispered back, "And why would she hang with Wreck-it Ralph, of all players."

The first NPC shook his head before finalizing it, "Pretty or not, looks are deceiving. It's best to stay away; you never know what tricks they have up their sleeves."

Without Ralph noticing, Elsa stopped in her tracks. This wasn't right. Who were they to judge just because of their job, a role—a life they were _programmed_ with?

Ralph was puzzled, "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, while taking a few giant steps towards her.

"The whispers and stares, is this what all Bad Guys go through?" She noticed many of the players making desperate attempts to dash out of their path. As far as Elsa knew, Ralph wouldn't hurt anyone. Not inside or outside of his game.

"Yeah," The huge man admitted, "comes with the job. You eventually get used to it, or just stop caring."

With that in mind, Elsa continued to follow Ralph again. The two wandered around Game Central for a while, as Ralph introduced her to a few games that sparked Elsa's interest. She grew curious about the world of Pac-Man, no matter how vague and boring her companion made it sound. The more Ralph tried to convince her how boring the game was, the more the persistent Queen wanted to visit. That must have rubbed off from her sister.

_Anna…_

The thought of her dear sister trying to reach her, was heart breaking. Sure they could see each other after the arcade closed and outside of the game as well, but Elsa didn't want to risk losing her forever.

"Wanna head to Burger Time?" Ralph asked, causing Elsa to snap out of her brief daze, "I doubt you get to chow down when everything's ice."

Elsa placed her fingers over her lips and giggled, "Sure! What does Burger Time serve?" She was clueless as to what a burger was, due to being programmed in a different time period.

As the pair made their way to the Burger Time trolley, Ralph explained the finger food to Elsa. Telling her about different toppings and various combinations people slap on there.

"Wow is sure does sound messy. When _you_ explain it of course." Elsa teased earning a small smirk from ham hands.

"Alright l'il lady, we'll just start you off with a classic!" Ralph suggested, there wasn't a reason to overwhelm her with various choices, and she hadn't even had an original.

Elsa nodded in agreement, "Sounds great!"

The two entered the restaurant oriented game, only to be greeted by more uncomfortable stares. The two really didn't have to look to know they were being stared at, they could just feel everyone's gazes beaming at them. Elsa began to wring her hands and nervously fidget behind Ralph.

"Uh, evening!" Ralph announced while slightly waving his hand. The looks shifted from uncomfortable stares to nasty looks.

Elsa was rapidly losing her appetite as the uneasiness grew inside of her, but she didn't want to ruin the good time they were having because they were receiving dirty looks.

"Ralph! Good to see you!" Greeted a friendly voice, "Please, please come in, have a seat!" Once Ralph stepped out of the way, the Queen was revealed to the friendly greeter, his inviting tone made Elsa's negative feelings dissipate. "Oh, I see you've made a friend," The greeter acknowledged as he admired Elsa, "and a gorgeous one at that!" He added before zipping over and gently grabbing Elsa's hand, it was a simple gesture, but Elsa quickly pulled her hand away. It was almost like instinct; she didn't want to cause a scene or any accidents.

Elsa placed her hands on top of each other and gave a nervous smile, "U-um, I'm Queen Elsa." She introduced, "My game was plugged in this morning."

"Ah! So you're the stunning antagonist everyone's talking about." His words meant no harm, that much Elsa could detect, but she was already this popular? She didn't want to think of what everyone thought of her.

Elsa's face mildly twisted into curiosity, "I'm sorry, 'everyone's talking about'?" She repeated, she had only been plugged in for 10 hours, and didn't get much of a chance to meet anyone, or explore anything outside her game, until 45 minutes ago. Honestly, she didn't want to meet anyone.

Apparently Ralph would be the only acceptation.

"It's not every day you get to meet a good looking Bad Guy, take a look at Ralph!" He joked, before noticing Elsa's unchanged expression. She seemed to be stuck on her previous thought. "I'm sorry m'am, I didn't mean to upset you."

Elsa snapped back into reality, her expression now shifted into a calm smile, "No, it's alright. I'm not upset, I can tell you meant no harm."

"Hey, Elsa!" Ralph called over as he waved a giant hand in the air. He had found a great booth spot for the two, despite being how huge Ralph was, he managed to make himself comfortable.

The friendly greeter, apparently, was the only one who ever greeted and served Ralph or any other Bad Guy who came into Burger Time. Everyone else was too stuck up or intimidated to even acknowledge them. Nonetheless, Elsa was very grateful to see that not everyone was so ignorant. Though she did feel slightly bad, he even had to be the chef for every villain, since no one would cook for them either. It wasn't long before the cheerful greeter waltzed out of the kitchen with Ralph and Elsa's order of classic burgers.

"Two classic orders of the best burgers around!" He announced while setting the plates. "And two root beers! Don't worry, it's on the house!"

"Thanks!" Ralph waved.

Elsa quirked a brow as she stared at the burger on her plate, it was hot so she decided to let it cool off. "It's great to see that everyone isn't the same around here." Elsa said low enough so only Ralph could hear.

He agreed by nodding his head, "Pepper hired him when his game was unplugged some years ago. He's the first and only one to serve Bad Guys that comes in here."

The only one. Elsa could hardly believe it. "What a hero…" she subconsciously whispered, her gaze still fixated on her burger.

"Well, Queeny, if you don't mind I'd like to make a toast!" Ralph admitted as he held up his glass of root beer.

Elsa followed suit into picking up her glass of root beer, and soon questioning, "A toast?"

"To the _coolest_ Bad Guy!" He emphasized

"Please tell me that's not your best pun." Elsa giggled

"Eeeh...as of now. Look, just give me some more time."

She nodded, "Then I'd like to make a toast too." She held her drink up, "To the reckless one of them all!"

Ralph's giant hand palmed his face. "Alright, you can have that one." He approved.

"To the coolest!"  
"To the reckless!"

Their drinks clank together and were soon followed by a gulp.

* * *

"Wow! Burgers sure do taste great!" Elsa admitted after the third bite.

"See, I told ya'!" Ralph had already finished his and was now sipping his root beer.

"But it isn't better than chocolate." She simply added.

"Chocolate, huh. Never was a fan of chocolate." Ralph sheepishly responded.

Elsa was shocked, "Not a fan of chocolate?!" She thought everyone loved the sweet dessert. "My sister and I used to sneak into the kitchen and grab as much chocolate as we could, before running back to our room." The memory gave her a peaceful smile.

"Your sister?" The whole time they were together, not once had Elsa mentioned a sibling.

Her dear sister Anna. Elsa knew Anna would travel through Hell and back just to _see_ her.

"Princess Anna is the protagonist," Elsa explained, "she's the one that tries to reach to me so I can bring back summer." Due to Elsa's back story, she feared being near her sister. The only way she could protect her was to stay far, far away from her. Inside and outside of their game.

Elsa explained the important bits of her story, like how she accidentally struck Anna, the death of her parents, and how she tried with all he might to conceal her secret. But once her secret was out, she ran away from Arendelle and into the mountains, and she'd keep running too if it meant keeping Anna away from her.

"Well I'm no expert on giving advice," Ralph started after Elsa ended her back story, "but you can't keep running forever. You'll have to face your sister eventually."

The Queen nodded. It was true, but as of now, she just couldn't risk hurting Anna again. "But if she does reach me, what power does she have to stop me and my undoing?" Anna was completely normal, while the Queen saw herself as a monster. Elsa was the only one with powers; she knew deep down that the only way to stop the winter was to kill her. But would that really put an end to Arendelle's frozen nightmare?

"Easy, easy." Ralph chided, it wasn't much, but it did calm Elsa down. He could tell she had a lot on her mind already, but to have such a back story to boot. Sheesh.

Elsa composed herself and apologized, it'd be dangerous to lose control outside of her game. It was best if they changed the subject.

"Earlier, you seemed intrigued by my powers. Have you never seen snow before?"

Ralph shook his head no, "Not until you came along, missy."

Elsa grinned. Before they knew it, the two were in Elsa's home game having a blast! The Queen used her powers to make Ralph a pair of ice skates, that were sturdy enough to support him, and began skating across her icy floor. Ralph had wobbled and slipped multiple times in poor attempts to move.

"Little help here!" He shouted while trying to stand back onto his feet. Elsa could only giggle at his struggles as she effortlessly skated around him.

The giggles transcended into soft laughter as she used both her hands to grab one of Ralph's giant hands; with momentum on her side, it was easier gliding him across the ice.

It didn't even occur to her that she had touched another person without fear or worry.

"C'mon, it's not that difficult, is it?" She spoke as the two began to glide around the palace together.

Ralph rolled his eyes and grumbled, "As difficult as trying to watch you smash a building…with your bare hands, not your powers!" He quickly added once he saw Elsa inhaling air to retort.

The Queen's cheeks puffed from holding in the breath she was going to use to sass him, but it quickly turned into another genuine laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun and with another person. Elsa began to let go of Ralph's hand while encouraging him to continue on by himself. "You can do it!" She cheered while watching him wobble on his skates.

Ralph managed to stand upright, but when he tried to slide a foot forward, he began to wobble again, flailing his arms about as he did so. The giant man was leaning forward but jerked himself back hard enough to fall on his rear. Ralph had to throw in the towel.

Elsa let out a content sigh as she took a seat on a step of her staircase of ice. "I haven't had this much fun in years…!"

The giant chuckled, "I've never had this much fun in my life." He confessed, not expecting Elsa to hear him, since he was barely audible. His expression was pleased, this, Elsa could tell by his tone. It felt great to talk to someone with the same role, it was easy for them to understand each other, but at the same time she found herself empathizing with him. Ralf didn't have anyone, not like Elsa had Anna. Someone who would follow him to the end of the world.

Elsa's slim and elegant hand made a reach for Ralph's broad shoulder. She realized that she held on to his hand earlier. It was huge, obviously, but much bigger than she had anticipated. His hand was firm, with a bit of a soft texture despite smashing a building all his life. She wanted to touch him and comfort him, but fear was closing in on her mind. She knew that just a single touch could cause chaos and since Ralph wasn't in his game, he would disappear forever if the wrong moves were made. Her anxious hand slid into her lap.

For now, she'd just have to rely on words.

And then she whispered the sweet words she always wanted to hear,

"_I'll be right here..._"


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh..oh, pardon me…just trying to squeeze by…phew!" Huffed a well mannered princess. She had been roaming Game Central for at least two hours now in search of her sister, Elsa. She really hoped to see her after the arcade had closed, maybe they both could explore and catch up on lost time…maybe?

Game Central was much more crowded than it was earlier. More characters, mains or not, were going into different games. Most likely to hang with their friends.

Anna had been asking around various characters for her sister, but the ones she asked hadn't seen her. "Oh…well thanks anyway." The younger empress smiled as the players went in their marry way.

'_Where could she be…?_' Anna thought glumly. She had walked passed an animated board that had a certain blue, furry, hero speaking.

"If you leave your game, stay alert!" This caught Anna's attention. She walked towards the board and listened more to what the furry hero had to say. "If you die outside your game, you don't regenerate, ever—game over!"

The princess was usually optimistic, but after being informed on this, Anna's aqua eyes became filled with worry. What if Elsa was in trouble? She was sure her big sister could take care of herself, but what if this time was different.

"Ooooh…!" She exclaimed while squishing her cheeks together. She turned away as the board had already begun to replay itself. She hoped that Elsa had known about regenerating inside and outside of her game. 'Of course she does.' Anna thought matter-of-factly, 'She's always updated with rules, regulations, and such!'

Anna let out a relieved sigh, followed by an excited smile; she didn't want to give up hope now! She knew she'd find her sister sooner or later, either through the outside world bringing them together or some other act of fate.

Anna was almost lost in her excited thoughts, until a voice broke her concentration. "Excuse me ma'am! Are you searching for Queen Elsa?" This voice was very polite and friendly, which made Anna eager to turn around, but when she did she didn't see any- "Down here!" The voice chuckled while nervously waving a hand.

The princess's eyes darted downward, "Oh! I didn't see you there!" She giggled a bit, which caused this certain carpenter's cheeks to flush. He had never seen such a pretty face before.

The polite man removed his hat, with a slight goofy grin on his face. "I'm Fix-It Felix Jr., ma'am. From the game, Fix-It Felix Jr." He stated dreamily.

"It's nice to meet you Felix! I'm Princess Anna of Arendelle, from the game Frozen…um, you mentioned my sister, Queen Elsa?"

Felix's dazed look was quickly replaced by a brief look of shock, "Your sister?" The surprised man shoved his hat back onto his head, "The Bad Guy of your game is your sister?!" He had only heard of Elsa from a few NPCs earlier when the arcade closed, they over exaggerated how they saw her with Ralph earlier, and how they seemed to be plotting things.

But Felix had better judgment, he just had a really tough time standing up for the underdogs, and had a slight fear of being shunned and rejected.

Anna huffed as she instantly defended her sister, "My sister isn't a bad guy!" She argued, completely missing the fact that he was talking about her role.

Felix quickly apologized, if anything, he hated seeing a lady upset. Especially if he was the cause. "I didn't mean offend you."

Anna sighed, she just wanted to see her. "It's just I've been looking for her for since the arcade closed. I've searched my game, Game Central…" She trailed off, but soon the bright idea came to mind, "Maybe she's in another game!" The quirky princess perked up. "Haha! I'm not giving up on you!"

Felix didn't want to assume anything bad, since Anna seemed to think so highly of her sister. "Well, princess, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

The carpenter caught Anna's attention again, "Me? About what? Do you know which game she's in?"

Felix shook his head no, but he was more than happy to help Anna find someone she cared so much about. The carpenter and the princess began train hopping to different games, starting with Felix's own game.

"You see, there's this term here called 'going Turbo'…"

* * *

"So this is Arendelle? It's a lot warmer than what you described." Ralph announced as the pair exited Elsa's castle and headed down the steps that separated the queen from her freedom.

"That's because the game's not started," she explained before flexing her fingers out in front of her, just ready to release her powers, "but if you were hoping for snow, just give the word!"

The giant grinned, "I'm ready for snow!" He shouted. Elsa laughed and launched a trail of snow into the sky, just for it to explode and cause snowflakes to fall. The snow that fell softly to the ground gave her an even better idea. She held her eager hands out in front of her and began to cover the ground in thick snow.

"This is amazing!" Ralph chuckled, while holding his hand out to catch a few flakes and bask in the snow.

Those words struck something in Elsa, she remembered her little sister saying something like that when they were kids. Remembering her sister's baby voice gave her a warm sensation in her he—

"Think fast!" Ralph shouted before launching a snowball at the dazed queen.

Elsa gasped as the snowball hit her square in the chest, usually she wasn't bothered by cold things, but this caught her off guard.

The expression on Elsa's face made him feel a bit guilty. "Sorry, sorry! Didn't mean any harm!" Ralph frantically apologized only to have Elsa respond between his apologies.

"No, no it's ok! I'm alright," she smirked as her hands moved in a circular motion to form a snowball ten times the size of Ralph's puny snowball. Elsa's voice was calm as she held the giant snowball above her head, "really!"

Ralph was amazed, but at the same time, terrified. He waved his hands out as he tried to convince her not to throw it at him. He failed miserably, as Elsa stepped closer and launched the giant ball of snow, hitting Ralph square in the face.

The giant went rolling down the steep mountain, turning into a snowball himself. Lucky for him, there was clef deep enough to stop his movement.

The worried queen was quickly chasing after him, of course, thinking of how she'd have to be a tad bit more careful. "Ralph! Are you ok?" She called out as she fast approached him.

Before Elsa could get any closer, a giant hand appeared over the ledge giving a thumbs up. The queen chuckled, "I'm sorry," she started while slowly approaching him, "I'll be more careful next time."

'_Next time?' _The thought earned Ralph a warm smile on his face. He was very grateful that there'd be a next time. "Yeah, you better hope so, missy!" He answered back while trying to move, it was very difficult since he was basically a snowball now.

Elsa chuckled, "Let me help." She waved a hand out in front of her, letting her finger create a circular movement. The snow was beginning to lift from Ralph, and with a flick of Elsa's fingers, disperse.

Ralph rose from the crevice of the mountain that saved him, and leaped back over top the ledge. "Thanks a lot. Phew…thought I'd never get out of there…"

A finger curled over Elsa's lips as she giggled, "Anytime!"

A smirk formed at the edge of Ralph's lips. He didn't understand how anyone could see the beautiful Queen as a monster. He wanted to prove the citizens of Arendelle wrong. "Say, Elsa, let's take a stroll into town!"

Elsa found it odd that he would suggest such a thing, especially after the way he was treated all these years. Maybe he really **didn't** care anymore, but Elsa, she wanted to keep her distance. She didn't want to endure the heart break of being called a monster or a wicked sorceress all over again. "No, Ralph, I don't think that's such a good idea." She replied, a hint of a nervous chuckle embedded in her tone.

Ralph placed his hands on the small of his back, "Ah, c'mon, blondie!" he tried to persuade, but little did he know, the thoughts were slowly flashing back as Elsa's heart raced and Ralph's convincing words played in her mind. The Queen was finding it difficult to hide her feelings, but Ralph kept trying, "Just a quick lit—"

"I said no!" She snapped, causing Ralph to flinch a bit. The harshness of her tone took him by surprise.

Elsa's eyes burned with sorrow and regret. She didn't mean to snap the way she did, but she was grateful that her powers hadn't answered for her. Elsa turned to face her ice castle and heaved a shaky sigh, "Y-you better go."

"Wait a minute," Ralph began as he stepped closer, a comforting hand, ready to place on the Queen's shoulder, "Elsa!"

"Ralph, please! I don't want to hurt you." She strained as she tucked her hands under her arms and began to trudge back to her icy fortress.

Ralph began to notice bits of snow falling from the sky, and forming around Elsa, it seemed like a light blizzard was forming.

"Elsa, please, let me help you!" He desperately offered as he gently grabbed her shoulder, but before he could turn her around, Elsa had snapped around in fear.

"Don't touch me!" She shouted as she swatted his hand away, this she would regret. Elsa produced a chilling touch that transferred to Ralph's hand.

Ralph cringed and groaned in pain, while holding his giant hand with the other, it had stung while a freezing, yet, burning sensation had occurred. Ralph hunched over and tucked his hand under his arm, while Elsa gasped in horror. Again, she had hurt someone that she was close to. The Queen shook her head in fear and darted off towards her castle.

"Elsa, wait…!" Ralph groaned the instant he saw Elsa running away, but Ralph's call was in vain. With a look of defeat, the giant sighed in regret for starting her up the way he did. The sensation in Ralph's hand had finally subsided, and when he realized it **did** occur, he took a moment to see the damage she had done to his hand. "Aye…" Ralph exhaled, while raising his hand to eye level, to see that it was frozen in a thick ice.

"Elsa…Wait! _Please!_"

Begged a feminine voice in the distance. Ralph heard the pitched voice and assumed _that_ must have been Princess Anna. Elsa instantly recognized that voice, it _was_ Anna. The princess raced to her sister, fighting through the bits of snow that had swirled around them.

"Wait! Princess!" A short carpenter called out while trying to catch Anna.

'_Felix?!'_ Ralph rose to his feet and began sprinting towards the two; Elsa's powers were growing beyond unstable. He could tell due to the light blizzard that was rapidly growing around them. They had to get out of there now, or it could be the end for Felix, Ralph, and their entire game.

Ralph had to get the two to safety, who knew what Elsa's power was capable of in this state. But Anna continued calling out to her sister, hoping to the high heavens that she could console her. She wanted her dreams of being reunited with her sister to come true so badly, that she ignored every obstacle that got in her way. That is until a giant hand scooped her up and tucked her tightly under the owner's arm.

"Felix!"

"Ralph?" The carpenter answered with uncertainty.

"We gotta get out of here! _Now_!" Ralph alerted, causing the carpenter to follow right behind the giant.

Anna's eyes widened in shock, as she noticed the sight of Elsa's ice castle was shrinking. Her aqua hues darted down at the large hand that carried her away, this was killing Anna. She was so close. "No!" Shouted the feisty princess as she wildly thrashed and bucked in Ralph's grasp. "Put me down! _Please_, you don't understand! She's **all** I have!" Anna stressed, but her cries and demands had fallen on deaf ears. Ralph knew how much Elsa cared for her sister, if something were to happen to her, even in their own game, it would torture Elsa.

"I know, kid. _Believe_ me." Ralph responded indirectly.

The storm was growing more and more out of control, Ralph and Felix could barely see two inches in front of them. They continued on through the white storm, until Ralph's foot hit something cold and metal. It was the train! But to their misfortune, it had frozen over.

"Ralph! We'll just have to make a run for it!" Felix suggested while sprinting towards the tunnel that ran to Game Central. Ralph raced behind Felix; the aggressive princess squirming more and more, but Ralph's grasp was unbreakable. "No…please…!" She begged once more before howling,

"_**ELSA…!**_"

The young red head's cry had pierced through the hands that covered the isolated queen's ears. That desperate cry was the string that broke Elsa's heart. She whimpered and fell to her knees, the blizzard scattered, followed by a large; brief, reverberation. There was a deathly silence; almost immediately followed by the roar of an avalanche. The thick snow slid off the North Mountain and rushed throughout the land. Arendelle was now covered in a blanket of snow; luckily for the three who were escaping, they had rolled through the exit just in time. They were almost caught by the snow.

Ralph and Felix panted as Anna finally broke free of Ralph's grasp, and rushed toward the gate of her home game. The passageway was clogged with snow, there was no way the princess would get to the queen now. Was this a new way of shuttering her out? Anna shut her eyes tightly and fell to her knees in defeat, before whispering her sister's name once more.

* * *

"Thank you, Ralph. I'm sorry for my behavior earlier." Anna had sipped a cup of warm tea, which Felix had prepared, to help the princess relax. Anna had long calmed down from her previous state and was just finished being filled in by Ralph on how he knew Elsa, and what set her off. The princess had walked into Felix's cozy living room and took a seat on the couch. She eventually began removing the extra gear that kept her warm as she explained her sister's actions, "Elsa has always been distant. Especially from me. But I'll reach her one day, I know I will!"

Ralph was almost jealous of Elsa, the amount of loyalty Anna had for her sister was amazing. "Ah!" Ralph yelped as his left hand begun to burn above Felix's stove. He was grateful the carpenter invited him in so he could melt the ice from his hand. Ralph had also never been inside the apartment building before, it was really tiny for him; he even had to squat a bit just so he could maneuver around. Even for Anna, the apartment was pretty small, but her head didn't touch the ceiling like Ralph's did.

"Thank you, for helping me find my sister, and letting me stay over." The princess thanked, while expressing her gratitude with a warm smile, sending Felix's little heart into a flutter.

With his cheeks becoming rosy again, he replied, "I-It's really no problem, ma'am!" He admitted his voice in a dreamy state. Ralph had taken a seat on the living room floor, noticing the delirious state Felix was going into.

"And Ralph, thank you for watching my sister and keeping her safe. I owe you a lot!"

Ralph's expression perked up, "Uh…! Well, it's what…friends do, y'know?" He responded while rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, you don't have to owe me anything." Just the thought of Elsa and her loved ones being safe were all that mattered to him.

Fortunately for them, it was a Saturday night, and the arcade was closed on Sundays. They didn't have much time to get things right before Monday, but that wasn't going to stop Anna from trying. She had to at least get back to her game before then. She wasn't sure how things really worked around here. All she knew was to not die outside her game, and whatever her programming destined her to do. Anna knew she was going to need a little more help getting through the snow that clogged the tunnel to home, and she was more than determined to get through. Even if she had to do it alone.

"Hey, princess," Ralph's curiosity was getting to the better of him; he needed to know why Elsa was so freaked out about someone beating the game. "Your sister seemed to be a bit freaked out about the game's ending. She told me that you were supposed to reach her and bring back summer, but what's so bad about that?"

Anna began undoing the left braid in her hair before answering, "I can't really answer. Since no one's beaten the game, _I_ don't know exactly what happens." Anna pondered on the thought. "Maybe it's got something to do with her powers…? Or me…" She gently shrugged her shoulders and went to undoing her two toned braid. This caught Felix's attention; he hadn't really noticed the light coloring in her hair due to the cap that was on her head.

"Your hair, I didn't know you had a dyed streak." Felix pointed out, as he watched her hair became a wavy mess, nonetheless it was still beautiful.

"Oh, this? I was struck by Elsa when I was younger—it was an accident of course!" She quickly explained, "She'd never hurt me on purpose. We were playing, and she tried to save me, but instead she hit my head." The princess nervously chuckled as an awkward silence filled the air. "Um, well I'm gonna try to rest as much as I can. Goodnight!" And with that, the red head wandered into her room for the night.

"Night." The boys said in unison.

Ralph took this upon himself to leave too. Felix nodded his head and helped Ralph out the door. The large man thanked Felix for letting him thaw his hand, in which the carpenter nervously, but sincerely, replied, "No problem."

* * *

Back on the North Mountain, Elsa had finally composed herself, after hours of the scene. Actually, she had just woken up from passing out on the floor. The lonely queen sat up on her knees while being glad that she was in her game. If she were in Ralph's game at the time…

She sighed, today she could have permanently erased Ralph, and since she was so distraught, she didn't even see the little guy who was with Anna. Elsa finally rose to her feet and walked onto her balcony; she couldn't believe what she saw. The whole kingdom was frozen over, but it was different than its regular programming. Arendelle was literally buried in deep snow.

"What have I done?" Elsa whispered. She knew someone was coming for her, she didn't know who, but it wasn't good. Especially since she was the Bad Guy, they would probably come to curse her, and then some.

Elsa needed to get help; she fled her castle and ran towards the tunnel that connected her game to Game Central, but when Elsa got there she gazed in horror at the clogged tunnel. "No…" She gasped.

"Queen Elsa!" A man had called out, "Don't be afraid. I can help you."


	3. Chapter 3

All was silent throughout Game Central, with the exception of a few characters roaming about to get from point A to B; _Tapper's_ was unusually full tonight, though. NPCs and a few mains' were all about; well it was a Saturday night. Late Saturday night. Due to the mix volumes of chatter and laughter, it was quite obvious that everyone was enjoying themselves, even the two strange men located just in the back of the restaurant. The two men consisted of a red haired prince and an old man dressed as a duke.

The elderly man had finished taking another gulp of root-beer, as did the red haired prince. It was the most satisfying beverage the young prince had ever consumed. The consumed contents earned a satisfying sigh from the prince as he placed his glass down, a small grin now on his face.

"Now then," The elderly duke finally spoke, breaking the silence in between them, "you _do_ understand the consequences of tampering with such things, don't you?" He finished by taking another sip from his mug.

The youngest Prince of the Southern Isles nodded, "Of course I do!" He confirmed before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small napkin and placing it down onto the table. The napkin was worn and crumbled, but it was obvious as to what was scribbled on there. "What with the practice I've had earlier, I'm sure I've gotten the hang of this. Everyone is against the Queen, and apparently she's as unstable as ever."

The elderly man reached for the old napkin and carefully tucked it into his blouse, but something that the read head said had caught the Duke's attention, "Unstable you say?" He repeated before taking more sips of root beer.

The prince nodded, "Something happened today, that caused her to clog the cable tunnel to _Frozen_ with snow. When I asked around, I heard of some guy named Wreck-It Ralph being the prob-"

The sudden burst of root beer being spat out from the Duke interrupted the prince. His hands shielded his face, as to not get any of the sugary beverages on his uniform. "Wreck-It Ralph?!" He repeated in surprise, his eyes now wider than usual.

The young red head grabbed an extra napkin from the napkin holder and began wiping the root beer from him. "Yes, Wreck-It Ralph. That's what I said." He sighed, with a hint of annoyance in his voice. As the prince continued wiping himself off, he raised his head to see the Duke was…contemplating? "Uh, what's the problem? He won't interfere with my plans, will he?"

"Not at all, my boy! And from what I hear, he's a Bad Guy." The Duke had then mumbled something that was drowned out by the noise around them. The Prince made a strange, yet, curious face when he heard the word 'cahoots' along with the names of Ralph and the Queen.

The Prince cleared his throat, "Well then, I have to find Princess Anna. I don't want her getting hurt." He said with some sincerity in his voice, before it pitched lower and began to sound dark. "She's the last step in my plans."

A nod of agreement was earned from the Duke, "Very well then, Hans. Come, we must raise your principle and moral points! And what better what to do that, than help a few homeless old timers."

Hans raised one of his eyebrows, "'Principle and moral points'? That's not an actual thing is it?"

The Duke rolled his eyes, Prince Hans could be a bit naive at certain points. "Of course not, now let's go!"

The two rose from their seats and made an exit from _Tapper's. _"Have a good one!" shouted the owner.

* * *

Time had gone by, and the sun began to shine on Litwack's Arcade, emitting light through its glass doors and shining right on _Fix-It Felix Jr_. Reality's light had shined upon Niceland's lone apartment building, through its front windows, and poured into the rooms it the windows were built into. Felix had long awakened and had begun to fix breakfast for his guest, but she hadn't come out of his spare room yet. The short carpenter had hoped that she didn't sneak off into the night, and try to venture home alone. Felix stepped out of his kitchen for a moment and peeked down the hall that lead him to his room and his guest's room, the door was still closed. After a few more thoughts swirled in his mind, he finally made his way to the closed door. Felix placed his left ear to the door; he could have sworn he heard something strange. For a while it was silent. This worried Felix, he hoped his previous thoughts weren't correct. However, those sudden feelings dispersed when he heard a loud snore come from the other side of the door.

Snoring. That must have been the strange sound Felix had heard earlier! The small fixer sighed in relief and chortled at the thought of a snoring princess, as a matter of fact, Anna was unlike any princess he had ever met. Most of them, were a bit defenseless, wore princess attire, and needed a hero. But not Anna, Anna was a heroine herself, and she probably didn't know it yet. Everything that she was doing to help her sister-a villain-was all it took to dub her as a heroine. She was a bit odd for a princess, with her hyper, yet quirky personality, but it was obvious that she meant well.

A curled hand gently knocked against the door, "Princess Anna? It's morning and there's breakfast!"

The loud snoring that filled the room had instantly ceased, "I'll be right out!" the former sleeping princess shouted, her voice straining and groggy, but there was no doubt that her voice held happiness and excitement. The stress from yesterday's events must have left her famished.

It had to have been about twenty minutes before Anna exited the guest room and joined Felix at his breakfast table. Five, to wash her face of any drool that may have leaked from her mouth and brush her teeth with the spare toothbrush beneath the sink, and fifteen just to brush her mess of a hair, it usually wasn't such a mess, but she slept so good last night. She put on her long-sleeved aqua undergarment first, then her patterned black bodice, and finally slipped on her long, dark blue skirt, leaving out her magenta hat and thick matching cape.

"Sorry I'm late!" She spoke while eyeing a plate containing pancakes, a few slices of bacon, and eggs.

Felix had over done it and made so much batter for pancakes; there were more than just a couple of extra pancakes left over. "Don't worry about it! It's still morning, ya' didn't even need to wake so soon." He sounded a bit apologetic, not meaning to disturb Anna from her sleep, however she showed no amount of grumpiness as she sat at the table. "By the way, that's for you." Felix added when he noticed her eyeing the plate of food.

This earned an excited 'thank you' from the giddy princess. Anna quickly placed the fork in her hand and stuck it into a pancake slice, but before she could take a bite, her mind began to roam, "Oh, but won't Ralph be joining us?" She asked while gazing at the short carpenter.

Felix began to shake his head, until he remembered the large stack of pancakes. He wasn't too fond of leftovers, especially breakfast leftovers, and he was sure that Ralph was hungry. "We should have breakfast with him." He piped up, "For saving our hides yesterday, his good deed shouldn't go unnoticed!" Felix let out a small chuckle before adding, "And I've seem to have gone a bit overboard with the pancakes."

Anna's eyes lit up a bit before agreeing with Felix, "You're right!" She rose from her seat, "Here I'll help gather the pancakes, and you grab our plates."

"Can do, m'am!"

The princess giggled, she loved the way the short carpenter talked.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dumps of Niceland, Ralph was wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. He didn't get much sleep due to being concerned about Elsa. It was strange, really, he had never worried about anyone before. Sure there was Q*bert and company, but the way he felt about Elsa was different.

With a look of boredom, the giant sighed and snapped a brick between his fist and thumb, the thought of Elsa still on his mind.

They were so different, yet so similar. She was pretty—no—gorgeous, wait…striking. No doubt about that. Her soft looking, platinum blonde hair, and those blue eyes that held elegance, yearning, sadness, and loneliness, but like magic, they seemed to light up whenever they began to have fun. And then, there was the way she smiled, even when Ralph felt like he made a mess of things, she wouldn't put him down, she'd just smile. Elsa's smile and giggles always came out as elegant, probably because she'd use the tip of her fingers to cover her mouth. But whenever Elsa truly laughed, he could see her full smile in action. Whenever Elsa truly laughed, he felt like he accomplished something important, something that no amount of building smashing could ever achieve. Ever since _Tapper's_ he hoped they could be together more often.

Being with Elsa made him feel at home.

As for Ralph well, he saw himself as just Ralph. He didn't give himself much thought, but he never thought low of himself. He was tall, no doubting that, a bit of a klutz—something he would never own up to— but he would admit his temper, rarely. It was a rare sight to see the giant smiling, but if you could catch it, you'd find that he had a small gap at the top row, in the front of his teeth. Despite the way Ralph is treated throughout the arcade, he found himself pretty strong; not just physically, in most situations, that others would not.

But is that what _really_ made them so different? Nonetheless, Ralph had this particular thought on his mind, what was it that made them so similar? Sure they were both Bad Guys, but besides that. There was something they both wanted, but Ralph couldn't tell what, exactly, it was.

The giant sighed and ran his giant palm through his hair, the thought of him and Elsa's first encounter replaying in his mind. Their brief conversation, Elsa bursting into laughter—it was obvious that she hadn't had a good laugh in a while. And then revealing her powers…

Feeling confused, Ralph stood up and made his way off the mountain of bricks and down on to the soft grass. He began pacing back and forth with the thought as to why Elsa could control her powers at certain times, like when they first arrived to her Ice Castle, and then when she became upset. Ralph was on the verge of his epiphany.

"Aha! It all makes sense now!" Ralph exclaimed.

"What makes sense now?" Asked a sweet voice, which was holding a plate stacked with pancakes.

Ralph turned around to be faced with Anna and Felix. He gently placed his hands on the Princess's shoulders and lightly shook her before enlightening her on this particular thought, "Your sister and her powers!"

"Oh? WhAt AboUt tHEm?!" She asked once again as she was being shook, careful as to not let the plate of pancakes spill over. But now she was more interested in her sister and what Ralph had to say.

Ralph released his light grip and made an attempt to continue his explanation, "It's like this—"

"Oh! These are for you!" Anna quickly interrupted as she held up the stack of pancakes. Ralph arched an eyebrow of uncertainty. He never had something prepared for him.

"For your help yesterday!" Felix added.

For a moment, the giant was silent, he couldn't believe it. "Uh, thanks!" Ralph finally answered with gratitude, trying to hide how surprised he was, but he knew better than to get used to such praise.

The three sat on the plush grass and started on their breakfast.

Once settled, Ralph began his explanation again, "As I was saying earlier, when Elsa and I were together, she was in a very content state, maybe even happy. And when she first showed me her snow powers, she had it under control, even if it was just a tiny bit of it. Then when we went to her Ice Palace in the mountains she began making all sorts of magical snow things happen." His happy little expression began to slightly sink as he began to explain his next thought, "But then I made her upset, and that blizzard happened…so it means that-"

Anna and Felix both processed all that Ralph was saying and when the two caught on,

"Her powers are connected to her emotions!"

Anna almost felt ashamed of herself for not knowing this sooner, or at all actually. But being the optimistic fireball she is, she just lightly bopped her forehead.

"Of course! Why didn't I connect the two sooner!" She exclaimed. It really wasn't her fault, it was in her code and her game was just plugged in a day ago.

Honestly, there was a lot that Anna needed to catch up on. She really wished she had met Felix and Ralph under different circumstances, they were such great people and it was unfortunate that they had to bond like this.

_Speaking of bond…_

"Hey Ralph," Ralph knew it was rude to talk with his mouth full, so he hummed, letting Anna know that he had her attention. "How _did_ you meet my sister? She's always been distant towards people, but you two seem to get along just fine!" The princess huffed a bit, feeling a bit jealous of Ralph.

Felix and Ralph both exchanged glances at each other. She was definitely unlike any other princess they had ever encountered.

Ralph adjusted his overall strap and cleared his throat, "Uh, well..I was visiting a few characters, whose game was unplugged, when one of them mentioned your game. Everyone seemed to have been talking about the Bad Guy of the game, saying how…uh" Ralph began to mumble a bit and sped up that part of the explanation, "pretty she was and stuff..."

The giant paused a moment and stuffed a pancake into his mouth, hoping the awkwardness would soon fade. Anna bit down on her lip, she noticed that Ralph was becoming a bit flustered; she didn't want him to know that she knew about this, so she continued eating a bit more.

When she swallowed the contents in her mouth she finally spoke again, this time more calmly, "Please, continue."

Ralph nodded, "Then!" He exhaled "I saw someone make a break for the back of Game Central. I could tell it was a woman, ya' know, the sparkles from her dress and stuff. She seemed nervous and upset so I thought I'd go check it out." Ralph then went on about introductions and how he was fascinated by her snow powers.

"Hmm, now that I think of it," Anna began before looking at her surroundings, "It does always seem to be night time over here. Is your game always like this? No weather patterns, sunrises? Sunsets?" _Frozen_ ran on time, unlike _Fix-It Felix Jr._

Felix nodded, "Since the day we were plugged in. It's always night over here." Felix looked to the sky, wondering how things would be if they did have a daytime. A bright, burning sun looming over them for a few hours, the thought made Felix heat up as if he had been working under that burning sun all day. But then there would be a sunset and a sunrise, just like the one in Reality.

"Well if we're done here," Felix stated as he broke from his trance, now glancing from Ralph to Anna, "Let's go help Queen Elsa."

The eager princess rose to her feet, exclaiming, "Yeah! Let's go!" She was ready to see her sister, maybe if she let Elsa know of this new found information, they could be close again. Like when they were kids. With this goal in mind, she began sprinting towards the train that would lead them back to Game Central, happily shouting, "I'm coming Elsa!"

Ralph chuckled at Anna's attitude. "Ya' sure she's a princess?" Ralph lightheartedly asked.

As to which Felix responded, in an infatuated tone, "Jiminy, jaminy…she sure is."

Ralph quirked an eyebrow at his colleague, he'd never seen him like this before. "Uh, you ok th-?" The sound of the trolley bell began to ring in the distance, someone was coming.

"Princess? Princess Anna!" A familiar voice called out to her, Anna recognized this voice, it was Prince Hans.

"H-Hans?" Anna was surprised, she didn't expect to see Hans here, she thought he was in Arendelle. Nonetheless, she was glad that he was safe.

The Prince stepped out of the trolley and quickly wrapped his arms around her. "You had me worried! I've been all around Game Central looking for you."

Anna quickly returned the hug, "I'm so glad you're safe! I haven't seen you since yesterday. I thought you were still in Arendelle."

The two continued on with their conversation, leaving Ralph and Felix to watch from a distance. "Who is that?!" Felix blurted out. That light red, innocent infatuation in his cheeks now turning green.

Ralph simply shrugged his shoulders, "Could be someone from her game." Ralph rose to his feet and started towards Anna and this new character, Felix trailing next to him.

After the royals caught up with what's happened in the past day, Anna noticed her new friends heading her way. "Oh, here they are now!" She extended her arm out towards Felix. "This is Fix-It Felix Jr.!" She then shifted her extended arm to Ralph, "And this is Wreck-It Ralph!"

Hans curled a finger under his chin, intrigued that Ralph didn't come off as hostile. By the way Anna had spoken about him, he wasn't too surprised, however, Anna was naïve. "Aaah, so this is the one everyone's talking about." He stated as he stepped closer to the antagonist of the game.

Perplexed, Ralph rubbed his head. "Uh, 'scuse me?"

"You were quite the talk of the town. There's been commotion of you accompanying Queen Elsa yesterday. It's a pleasure to meet you both, Ralph," The prince extended his hand out to shake Ralph's, which the giant awkwardly shook. "And Felix." He added while extending his hand out to Felix.

The short carpenter was still unsure of this new guy, but he shook his hand anyway. "Yeah. Same." He replied with no significance.

Anna beamed at Hans with a smile, her hands clasping together. "We're on our way to _Frozen_ right now. We may have found out how Elsa's powers work!" She stated excitedly as she inched towards the small trolley.

_How they work? _This made Hans a bit nervous, but it didn't show. If Elsa had her powers under control then it would make it harder for his plans to come through. However, like a mirror, he portrayed Anna's excitement. "That's wonderful, Anna!" The Prince congratulated while lending Anna a helping hand.

"C'mon, boys!" Anna shouted, while Hans took a seat next to her, leaving the back seats vacant.

* * *

"Queen Elsa!" The male voice repeated, which made Elsa crank her head from the clogged cable tunnel to the voice. "Please, come with me." The voice was so kind and gentle, that it almost terrified her. She thought that everyone hated her, but when she realized who it was, she became so relieved. It was Kai a loyal servant from her home.

While Elsa was thankful to see a familiar face, she was also afraid. Afraid that she may hurt him, she knew Kai for as long as she could remember. He treated her like family, and from a young age she did the same.

"Please, Kai, just go home. I-I'm sure things will get better once we get a quarter alert, and the game starts. Then all the snow will be lifted." Maybe if she put this idea in mind, he'd go back to the castle, then everything will be alright again. "Please, just stay away from me." She pleaded as she stepped a few inches back, not that he was too close or anything.

The burly man had a concerned look on his face, he knew the Queen wouldn't hurt anybody on purpose, which is why he came to talk with her. It pained him to see Elsa like this, especially since he had known her since she was a child. She was so happy, until the day the King, Queen, and young princesses left the castle one night, due to an urgent situation.

"Please, your majesty, I know the code says for you to live alone in isolation," He began while stepping a bit closer to her highness, his words anxious and sincere, "but please, come back to Arendelle. Come back home." The man treated both Anna and Elsa like family, it was an honor that he and Gerda were able to stick around after the staff decreased.

The Queen turned her head from her loyal servant; doubtful that anyone in Arendelle wanted to see her, after all the hateful words that were spat once her powers were revealed, it made it difficult to even look at Arendelle the same. She feared the worst, would she be shunned? Would the kingdom be afraid of her?

Elsa began squeezing her hand with the other, she seemed to be contemplating now. There was a lot that swirled in Elsa's mind, would leaving the North Mountain make things easy, could things _really_ go back to the way they were? And what about Anna, how could she protect her?

_It would probably be for the best for everyone and herself that she follows her code, and just live in isolation. _

With a sigh, the Queen gave Kai a forced smile as she made her final decision, "Kai…Please, go ho-OH!" There was a slight distant rumble that the two hadn't noticed before, but when the rumbling got louder, it surprised Elsa. "Wh-what in the world?!" She gasped as she turned her attention back to the snow-clogged tunnel…it couldn't have been someone from the other side, the snow was so thick.

The rumbling grew louder, which caused Elsa to step back. Someone _was_ trying to come through. Elsa grew anxious as dreadful thoughts filled her mind. Lately, she had felt like everyone was out to get her. The Queen clutched her hand, While Kai signaled Elsa towards her, "Please your majesty, this way! Who knows what could be trying to get through!"

Elsa gulped, she knew she could trust Kai, and the firm yet alarmed voice made Elsa feel obligated to join his side. As soon as Elsa took the first step to rushing towards her servant, the rumbling came closer and grew louder, leaving Elsa immobilized by her fear of what was trying to get through. A second later, there was silence, leaving Elsa and Kai to stare in wonder at the tunnel. Then a small suited man had poked through the last bit of snow, with a pump-like device in hand.

Again, leaving Elsa surprised. Actually, so surprised that she just had to ask, "W-Were _you_ the one who created that entire ruckus?"

The short suited man faced the Queen and just nodded, if you could see well enough into the area that showed his face, you could see the happy, if not bashful, look on his features. With a hand behind his head, he made an apologetic gesture, he didn't mean to cause such calamity while digging through, there was just so much ice falling each time the little man dug, that it caused a great ruckus. But now the tunnel was cleared for his associates.

"Ah, thanks Dig-Dug! I owe you one for this!"

It was a masculine voice that echoed from the tunnel, one that Elsa knew for a while now, and for a moment, her body was frozen.

"Ralph? Wreck-It Ralph?" She questioned in disbelief.

Kai shifted his gaze from the tunnel back to Elsa, the look on her face was bothering him, she just seemed so distraught from it all and he had hoped that she wouldn't get sick anytime soon. The loyal servant rushed to her highness and stood in front of her. Being just plugged in yesterday, he wasn't sure who was very trustworthy. But he knew for a fact that he would protect Elsa at any cost.

Said Queen had stepped back once more from the tunnel, she was very conflicted. On one hand, she wanted to apologize for losing her temper over something so trivial, and if she had to be honest with herself, she actually _wanted_ Ralph near. Just like she wanted to be near Anna. It was strange, but she felt safe with Ralph. But on the other hand, she wanted to protect him from herself, just like she wanted to protect Anna.

As the Queen was lost in her self-confliction, a shadow had loomed over Kai, breaking Elsa's concentration.

"Fancy meeting you at the front gate, Elsa! I see you have a bodyguard now." The familiar voice joked, causing Elsa to actually focus on who came through the tunnel. It _was_ Ralph.

Out of all the things Elsa wanted to do, she found a smile slowly spreading across her features. "Ralph…What are you, **how **did—"

"Wait! Elsa! I'm here too!" Shouted another voice, whose owner didn't make it through the tunnel yet, but Elsa knew exactly who this voice belonged to, which automatically made her step back a few more paces from Kai's body.

Anna finally made an appearance from the tunnels and leaned against Ralph's arm, as she struggled to catch her breath, "I…I'm here…too…! Phew!" The younger royal gasped, earning a small giggle from her big sister. Seeing Anna so winded was a bit entertaining, despite having so much energy. "Oh, Kai! It's great to see you!" Anna perked up once she caught her breath.

The servant smiled, "It's a pleasure to see you too, Princess Anna. Might you introduce your friend here?"

Anna cheerfully nodded, "Yeah! Well you see he's not my friend, well, I mean, he is! But he was Elsa's friend first, and so that's how we came to know each other, well actually he saved my butt yesterday, and now we're both here to see Elsa!"

The slight amused look on Elsa's face had quickly faded, something that Ralph had noticed. He felt that if he didn't state the reason why they were here, Elsa would find a way to slip through their fingers again.

Elsa began to rub her hand with the other. "Um, look," she started, "I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to get so upset—"

"But that's just it!" Ralph interrupted, soon to be followed by Anna.

"Yeah! We found out how we can help you!"

"How!" Elsa snapped, her nervous feelings now turning into dread, "What powers do you two have to _help_ me?"

"Please, Elsa, just listen!" Anna pleaded, now stepping in front of Ralph, and toward her sister, but now it looked like Elsa was going to turn away again and leave both Ralph and Anna behind.

"We know how you powers work!" Ralph finally shouted.

This grabbed Elsa's attention, "What did you say?" her eyes were filled with interest as she turned back towards the two.

"It's true Elsa! Ralph may have figured it out!" Anna answered, "Will you at least hear us out, _please_?"

The look in Anna's eyes was so hopeful that Elsa just had to at least listen. She stepped closer to Anna and Ralph, that small smile from before finding its way back on to her features. However, she aimed it at Ralph. "Please, tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Quarter Alert! Quarter Alert! This is not a simulation!**_

_**Quarter Alert…**_

The warning continued on for a little while longer. Elsa inhaled as she stood on her balcony, preparing herself for her programmed duties. Stopping Anna from trying to reach her Ice Palace.

"I can do this." She finally exhaled as she gazed at her sister from the bottom of the mountain.

Elsa wasn't certain that Anna was watching her, but this became clear when the younger royal gave her an assuring thumbs-up. The Queen let out a small chortle and gave her sister a small wave.

She still wasn't sure of any of this, but whenever Ralph reassured her, surprisingly, she believed him.

_Wreck-It Ralph…_

She held back the laugh bubbling inside of her. The longer she hung out with him, the more amusing he was; it wasn't long before Elsa began to reflect of yesterday's events.

_Elsa and Ralph were back in her Ice Palace, she had finally convinced Kai to go back to her home in Arendelle. Once he realized that Ralph meant no harm to Elsa, he gladly complied and even wished her good luck with solving her power problem.__Anna, who really wanted to stay and help, had rejoined her fiancé and Felix. Elsa was still iffy about blessing the marriage, but if he truly made her younger sister happy, then who was she to break that up. It'd be a little longer before she finalized her decision._

_Elsa shifted a bit on the step of her ice staircase and waited for Ralph to begin his theories.  
"Ok, El, here's the gist of it." Ralph started as he slowly paced in front of his friend, careful as to not slip and fall on his rear. "Your powers are connected through your emotions. Remember when you first showed me your powers and everything was all fine and dandy?" Ralph paused as he watched Elsa nod her head._

"_I do." She simply replied and waited for Ralph to continue._

_Ralph smiled as he tucked his hands on the small of his back, "Good! Now can you tell me what was going through your mind at the time?"_

_Elsa felt her cheeks warming up, she seemed like she was caught off guard by Ralph's question. She tilted her head towards the ground and rubbed her hands together as the memory flooded her mind. She remembered that as she was showing Ralph her powers, various thoughts ran through her mind, many of them being happy and warm thoughts from when she used to entertain Anna when they were kids. But the one that overpowered them all was the thought of making a new friend with the giant before her. It hadn't even been twenty minutes before they knew much about each other and had shared similar hardships._

_Elsa would never admit that she wanted to be close to Ralph, because she knew she'd just have to push him away. Just like she had to do with her sister. _

_But if Ralph was right about this, that's when she'd start closing the gaps and mending bonds._

_The giant noticed her startled expression and figured she forgot. Lord knows he didn't want to pressure her. "Uh, it's ok if you forgot," Elsa snapped her attention to Ralph, and soon the two were talking over each other._

"_I guess-"_

"_No, no I-"_

"_we'll have to try something-."_

"_didn't forget." Elsa shook her head and repeated her sentence, Ralph's attention now on her once more._

"_I remember everything." She saw where Ralph was getting at, the memories of the past would help her control her powers._

_The two smiled at each other for a brief moment before Ralph interrupted the moment with wanting a demonstration. The Queen rose to her feet and descended down her steps, still skeptical and a bit nervous._

"_Ralph, I'm not so sure ab-"_

_But Ralph just interrupted her by waving his giant hand at her, "Aaah, you'll be fine, you can do this, Elsa! Just start small!" He encouraged before offering his hand to help her move down the rest of the steps._

_Elsa sighed and simply turned her head away from Ralph, her hand nervously rubbing the other. "It's not myself I'm worried about…" she murmured before turning her head back to her friend, now noticing his helping hand. She was almost breathless as a familiar, yet comforting silence filled the air once again. Elsa stared at his hand for what felt like an eternity, so many thoughts swirling through her mind causing her to hesitate, but Ralph just stood there patiently. Now was the time to make a decision, and she didn't want to keep him or herself in wonder any longer. The Queen gradually began to extend her tiny, elegant, hand out to Ralph's giant palm and comfortably rest it on his fingertip, and finished her way down her steps._

_Ralph's smile was almost unexplainable; it was relieved, relieved that she took his hand and didn't feel like a fool for offering, and his eyes had this admiring look. Elsa's sparkling dress looked astounding as the light hit her. He began admiring her all over again like he had that morning, but this time his eyes was focused on her dress. The way that the top sparkled like crystals in the sun, and the snowflake designs she had on her sleeves that ran up around her shoulders, then there was the way the dress hugged her body. The giant was awkward enough, but he didn't want to seem like a pervert by staring at her body. Nonetheless, he did notice her petite and curvy figure along with her nicely shaped hips. It was hard to believe that she made her dress from ice, which brought something else to his attention…would it melt in intense heat…?_

_Ralph quickly pushed the thoughts from his head once Elsa spoke, letting him know that she was ready to get on with the practice, the only problem was Ralph was holding her hand._

"_Ralph." Elsa giggled, letting him know of the small situation._

"_Huh—oh sorry!" He nervously chuckled before letting go of her hand, sending it flying to the back of his head and awkwardly rubbing it. The giant took a few steps back, and gave Elsa her practice space._

"_Alright, blondie, show me what you can do!" _

"Oh!" Elsa gasped as she snapped out of her thoughts and remembered the quarter alert. She was glad she didn't take up too much time indulged in her thoughts. "Alright…Let the storm rage on." 

* * *

Meanwhile, Ralph waited for closing time out in Game Central Station, it was fairly empty with the acceptation of those who had their games unplugged. And since it was a slow day for _Fix-It Felix Jr._, Ralph decided to wait for Elsa so they could practice a bit more. In the meantime, Ralph chatted with Q*bert for a while about how things were going in Niceland and how he was helping Elsa. Now Ralph understood Q*bert to a certain degree, but this was something new coming from his circular friend, his speech bubble characters were different from before, it was filled with romantic like characters. Also, he was making flirty eyes.

"Wha-? What are you talking about Q*bert! It's not like that at all!" Ralph denied, earning and eye roll from Q*bert. He knew Ralph was acting different for a reason, and he just may have found out why. He knew it just took a little more time for Ralph to admit it, and he'll gladly give him all the time he needed.

"She's just a friend is all!" He responded once he got another look from Q*bert. Honestly, Ralph was excited at the phrase; he hadn't really had a friend before, at least not a friend like Elsa. If anything, Q*Bert should be having this conversation with Felix. The short carpenter had no problem displaying his fondness for Elsa's sister, but something about that guy she was with felt off. He was just too perfect! Maybe she should ask Elsa next time he sees her.

_**Attention! The arcade is now closing!**_

Ralph patiently waited by _Frozen's_ plug and awaited for Elsa to join him, but instead, out came Anna and Hans. Anna was laughing and giggling, arm hooked around his and leaning on his shoulder. Ralph stared at the two in wonder and quickly shook his head once Anna noticed him.

"Oh! Good evening Ralph!" The princess said with such a happy smile and finally letting go of Hans's arm.

"Hey there Anna. Hans. How'd today go?" He asked, while clasping his hands together.

"Still haven't made it to the top of that mountain, but I know I will someday!" She cheerfully replied.

Ralph couldn't help but smile at her upbeat and optimistic attitude, "I'm sure you will." With that, he gave her a thumbs up and soon the pair were off. Ralph had waited by _Frozen_ for at least ten more minutes, before wondering where Elsa was. He almost faced palmed himself for not asking Anna before she left. It wasn't long before Ralph made the decision to go in her game and look for her, but was stopped by the sound of a familiar voice calling his name. A rather down familiar voice. When Ralph turned around, he saw that it was Felix. He looked so down today, he wondered what could have happened seeing as he was fine yesterday.

"Oh hey Felix, you ok there?" Ralph asked as a he used his hand to reach over and hug his arm.

Felix had his hat in hand, and gaze toward the ground, he really wanted someone to talk to and as of now, he felt that Ralph was the only person he could talk to. "Uh, did the princess leave already?"

Ralph nodded, "Yup. A little more than ten minutes ago…uh would you like to head to Elsa's place with me?"

The short carpenter nodded and followed Ralph, explaining his gloomy mood. He had found out yesterday that the princess that he was falling for, was engaged to that Prince Hans fellow. He rambled a bit on how she said it was 'true love' and they planned to wed soon. Ralph couldn't help but show sympathy, he had never seen Felix like this before, and was glad that he didn't mention that he saw the two together earlier.

"How about you just hang with me and Elsa for a bit?" Ralph offered, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Felix nodded and placed his hat back on his head. He felt like he should take a little time away from everyone else and enjoy the peace and quiet at Elsa's castle. "Thank you, Ralph."

* * *

Atop of the North Mountain, Elsa was gazing forlornly at Arendelle. Since the game wasn't going, there was no snow or ice covering the kingdom, after the game play the snow had cleared, just like she predicted with Kai. From her balcony, she had an amazing view of her former home, but it saddened her knowing that the people she loved, despised her. All because of this curse.

The Queen looked at her hands and felt foolish, remembering the event of freezing Arendelle due to losing her temper a few days ago. Maybe this is why the citizens called her a monster, maybe she actually _was_ a monster and was just fooling herself—fooling everyone. Elsa curled her hands into fists and slammed them in frustration. "There's only so much I can do," She spoke, her voice cracking a bit as she did. "…I can only bring chaos. Nothing good could possibly come from my powers…Not anymore." She murmured to herself. "I'm such a fool, thinking I can control a curse."

Elsa became teary eyed as she gazed back over Arendelle and wished to be a regular human being.

"There she is!" Ralph proclaimed, his gaze fixated on the Ice Castle's balcony. Felix shifted his less-gloomy look, to Elsa and noticed something that Ralph probably noticed too, she seemed so sad. Ralph rubbed his hand through his hair and hoped that he hadn't made her upset again.

"Is she okay?" Felix asked, now completely snapped out of his gloomy state.

Ralph shook his head, completely unsure. "I hope so; don't want her losing control of her powers. Let's hurry inside." Felix didn't hesitate to agree, especially since he remembered the blizzard she created.

After the two entered inside Ralph called for his friend, "Elsa? It's me, Ralph!" He would have wandered through the upper part of the castle, but the steps were made of ice and compared to the steps outside, the ones leading upstairs to her room seemed mighty small. One step and—shatter! Of course Felix could fix it with his hammer, but wrecking Elsa's home was something he wouldn't be fond of.

Elsa perked up when she heard her name being called. She was sure it was Ralph, but she didn't even see him appear below her. She was probably too lost in her thoughts. The Queen wiped her tear filled eyes and began to meet up with Ralph.

Elsa had kept her distance by staying at the top of her staircase. She could have sworn she heard Ralph talking to someone as she came down the flight of steps that connected to her chambers. "Hello Ralph. I-I'm sorry, I forgot that we were supposed to meet at Game Central today." She gave a nervous smile and rubbed the tip of her finger.

But Ralph just waved her off. "Neh, it's alright! I just figured something may have come up, you feeling ok?" He finally asked.

Elsa's head tilted downward before she somberly nodded, "I'm fine." And that's when she noticed, "Oh, your friend?"

Felix removed his hat and introduced himself, "I'm Fix-It Felix Jr., ma'am, from the game _Fix-It Felix Jr. _It's a pleasure to meet you, Queen Elsa."

Elsa giggled, "A pleasure to meet you as well, Felix."

"He was the one who joined Anna, a few days ago, to find you." Ralph chipped in.

Then she suddenly remembered the short figure that was travelling with her sister at that time, she honestly thought it was the distance, but he actually was half of Anna's height. "Oh! Thank you for keeping my sister out of trouble, and I'm so sorry about th-"

"No worries ma'am!" Felix interrupted as he waved a finger, "And there's no need to apologize, really." Felix reassured her, earning a smile of gratefulness from the Queen.

Ralph smiled, glad that the two got along so well, "Felix is gonna hang out with us for a while." Ralph began as Elsa preceded down her ice staircase, this time her long ice cape trailing behind her, making a light tap sound each step she descended down. "You don't mind, do you?" Ralph asked, not wanting Elsa to feel uncomfortable due to bringing a stranger into her home.

As the blonde reached the final step, she just shook her head, "I don't mind at all." She admitted as she approached Ralph, "I can tell he has a good heart."

The giant gave a relaxed smile, how could someone so kind be labeled as a Bad Guy? There was nothing bad about Elsa at all, there had to be some mistake.

"Jiminy jimany!" Gasped Felix, gaining the attention of both Ralph and Elsa. "This cape of yours, it's _amazing_!" Reaching down to lift the ends, Felix began to expect the materials it was made out of. It was a bit heavy, but not heavy enough to weigh her down. At first, the short carpenter suspected they were diamonds, due to the way they shined in the light, but a closer look later Felix was amazed once more. "Is this made of ice?" He finally asked.

Elsa gave off her elegant giggle and confirmed it, "Yes! I made this whole dress myself with my powers."

Astonished, Felix followed the cape trail to Elsa's dress and if he didn't know any better he was sure that Elsa was flustered by the compliment.

_And she thought nothing good could come from her powers._

* * *

"Isn't this great, Hans?" Anna dreamily sighed. The couple had been game jumping and running around Game Central for a few hours now, exploring as much as they could, along the way Anna had explained how they figured out Elsa's powers worked. However, little did Anna know, that Hans was plotting to change all that. For now, he'd just have to settle with his game of charades with Anna for a little while longer.

The two had settled on the beach in _Dance Central 2,_ they even met Riptide Crew's Bodie and Emilia. They were very nice and welcomed the couple onto the beach with open arms. The two dancers knew the rules and regulations about game jumping, and were well aware of _Frozen_ being a new game.

Emilia stepped forward from Bodie, surpassing Anna's height; but a bit shorter than Hans. "Now I know you guys are new here, and I'm pretty sure you're familiar with the rules. But _**please **_stay away from the water, especially if we're not near. The currents can get pretty strong." Of course in their attire she knew they were less likely to go swimming, but for future references.

Anna nodded, "Oh, no need to worry; we're just here for the view!" She stated happily while gently knocking her knuckles together.

Emilia smiled and didn't want to keep the two waiting any longer. "Alright, all yours!" The brunette placed her hands on her hips and stepped aside to let the two pass through.

The blonde dancer joined next to Emilia's side, giving her a bro-fist once they were reunited. "Oh yeah!" Bodie's deep voice bellowed to the couple, earning their attention, "And if you ever want some dance lessons, I'm your guy!" He charmed, "Just be sure you find us after closing time." Anna loved dancing and assured him that she'd be around in her free time.

As Hans and Anna finally began their small venture along the boardwalk, Emilia jabbed her elbow into her blonde friend's side. She could read Bodie like a book.

"H-Hey!" He chuckled, "What was that for?"

Emilia rolled her eyes and began jabbing a finger into his built chest, "You try to hit on her and her man is standing **right** there—you're unbelievable!" She finally threw her hands up and went to join the rest of her crew mates.

Bodie began stammering, poorly attempting to get his story straight. "Wh-E-Emilia, whaddya mean? You don't think I'm _that_ type of guy, do you? 'Milia?!"

Hans smiled and wrapped an arm around Anna's shoulder, confirming that he did, in fact, enjoy the nice view. "I hope you're enjoying yourself, as well."

Anna immediately nodded, "Yeah of course I am! We should come swimming here one day!"

That actually didn't sound too bad to the young Prince. "That sounds like a great idea! Maybe we can invite Elsa and get her out of her shell a bit."

"_Yes_!" Anna squealed, "Ooh and we can invite Ralph and Felix too!"

Hans froze for a second, "Ralph and Felix? Well we have to make sure they aren't too busy."

"Nonsense, I'm sure they don't have much to do after closing time!" Anna guaranteed.

Hans chuckled and pulled Anna a bit closer to him, "Then if you're so sure, then I'd be happy for them to tag along."

The princess giggled and snuggled into her fiancé's embrace, the thought of how their marriage will play out going through her imagination. She was anxious about asking, and if anyone saw her face, it was obvious that something was on her mind. Her toes began to fidget within the tan, warm sand. This was it, she had to ask now. She inhaled through her mouth, "Hey—"

"**HAAANS**!" Interrupted a rather elderly voice, Anna and Hans both turned their heads in the direction of the voice. It was the Duke, what could he want? Ruining such a moment. "Ah, there you are!" He huffed, he was practically breathless. The two quickly rose from the sand and joined the breathless Duke.

"Is everything ok? What's wrong?" Hans asked frantically, seeming concerned for the old man's heath at this point.

The Duke shook his head, "There is something we must discuss…" The Duke glancing at Anna, "Man to man." Hinting that it was much more private situation.

"Oh, o-ok." The princess nervously smiled as she stepped around them, "I'll just hang out with Emilia and Bodie until you two are done."

Hans apologized and promised to make this as quickly as possible.

Hans scowled, "What is it? I'm kind of in the mid—"

"It's the queen!" He whispered harshly.

"Elsa? What about her?"

"It seems she and Ralph have grown a bit closer to each other." The Duke informed while making sure the two couldn't be heard. If you're going to carry out that plan of yours, you're going to have to isolate her."

"I know, and from what Anna's told me, she's learning how to control her powers. Apparently they're connected to her emotions…" Hans began to muse on the thought, until it hit him like lightning! "I've got it! Alright _Duke_ I have a favor to ask of you. A **big** favor."

* * *

"So, princess, how'd you hook up with a guy like that?" Emilia casually asked before drinking from her water bottle.

Anna chuckled at the funny story and began to tell it, earning an odd look from Bodie and a humorous laugh from Emilia.

"You willingly got engaged to someone you met, that _night_?" The brunette's laughter roared on.

"It's true love!" Anna snapped, didn't anyone believe in that?

Bodie waved off his overly amused friend. "Don't worry about her. She just uh…hasn't had a good laugh in a while."

It wasn't in Bodie to make insults, and it made Emilia feel like he was almost too nice. Honestly, she wouldn't have her partner any other way, she just didn't want people to take advantage of his kindness. Emilia saw Bodie as a lot of things, but mainly her best friend to little brother.

The blonde wanted to change the subject quick, maybe that'll keep Emilia from laughing. "So, you two plan on hittin' up the beach soon?"

Anna began twisting her finger around her the end of her braided hair. "Actually we were just talking about it! Is it always dusk here?"

Bodie nodded, "You'd think it'd change, huh."

"No, not at all, it's really beautiful!" the princess admitted blissfully. "We don't have anything like this in Arendelle—my hometown."

"Just know that anytime, you're always welcomed to this beautiful sunset!"

Emilia had long since sobered up, but after Bodie's comment, she chortled and rolled her eyes. She'd have to give him another finger-jabbing lecture.

"By the way, don't you have a sister?" Emilia finally chipped in, "She's the Bad Guy of your game right?"

Anna hesitated, she was informed on what the term Bad Guy meant, but using it to describe her sister put a bad taste in her mouth. "She is, but that's just her role! My sister would never hurt anyone."

This was interesting to Emilia, Anna's sibling was a Bad Guy, yet Anna was still very protective of her. Although Bodie and Emilia weren't related, she'd probably defend him until the end, even if he were a Bad Guy.

"Alright princess, if you say your sister is a good girl, then I believe it!" Bodie charmed once more in return, earning an illuminated expression from Anna. "Just make sure you bring her down to the beach too." His adorable smile was already inched across his face, Emilia now had to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"I'll try my best, getting her to go anywhere is like trying to move mountain. And being around me outside of our game is a big problem, since she doesn't want to hurt me, she tries to distance herself." The usually optimistic princess tilted her head down in a disheartened state. "Sometimes I fear we can never have what we used to."

The blonde surfer hated to see anyone like this, but if anything, he believed everyone had untapped potential, and to him both Anna and Elsa had it. Even if Anna was just an ordinary girl. Bodie curved a finger under Anna's chin and gently lifted until they were eye level.

Bodie was very cute, even Anna had to admit that, this caused her cheeks to heat up quite a bit, but not enough for her to blush, thankfully.

"Tomorrow—you, your sister, and anyone else you want to invite—come here right after closing time."


End file.
